In a process for fabricating a semiconductor device, the wafer is usually polluted by platinum atoms so as to cause electric leakage of the semiconductor device. However, it is difficult to remove the platinum because of the stability of platinum. Therefore, it is desirable to find new approaches for solving the platinum pollution problem on the wafer without increasing the overall processing time and costs.